User blog:MarissaDunn/An Admission Of Guilt
Well, I might as well confirm that I am in rehab, since it was already out there. I log on here and any other site I mention through my cell phone. For those of you who have seen the drama on here and are not from Chatzy, i'm sorry. For those of you that are from Chatzy, i'll address you individually. Niso. When you asked John and Manny for pictures in Chatzy, that wasn't them. That was me. When you got e-mails from John these last few days, that wasn't him. That was me. That's not even his regular e-mail address. You turned John against me, and because of that, that is why you got that curse-filled e-mail from me. Hakeem. When you got reported on Chatzy, here, Tumblr, and your stuff was searched on Twitter, that wasn't John. That was me. When you and him settled things that one night in Chatzy, it was over. He wanted to end it. I was the one who convinced him to continue it. I knew how strongly he felt about his friendship with Niso, so I got back at them through you. Katya. That wasn't John who Photoshopped that picture and comment. That was me. I have a domain tool that I got from the administrator that allows me to do whatever I want, whenever I want with IP's, so I changed it, and used his name to set him up. Claudia. You weren't laughing or insulting John. That was me. I logged into Chatzy as him, just like you did once. Anita and Hotblack. All the things you were told were done by me, not John. I set him up. Manny. I changed his MySpace around, and set it up, so if they found it, it would look like he was cheating on you. I wanted to break you and John up, because if I couldn't have him, I didn't want you to have him. I know. Some best tfriend. John. I set you up. Anything that was done, said or directed at you, I did. I have all of your screen names and passwords in MySpace, Chatzy, Twitter, here, and all of your other sites. I did this to you cause I wanted you all for myself, and if I couldn't have you, I wanted to make your life miserable. Stephanie. You weren't called a bitch by Manny. That was me. Basically, you guys have been attacking the wrong person. I set John and Manny up ever since Tuesday, when I began rehab and was accused of deleting stuff on here. You guys were mean, cruel and unsympathetic to me. Finally, since my picture is also on here, let me reveal the source of it: http;//good-times.webshots.com/album/178538130wjXdvf I'm Suski #2 all the way on the lower right. Yes, i'm that desperate. Go ahead ane search it. Since you were able to Google John and Manny''s stuff, and find it, go search for that picture, and see if you can find it anywhere else but on the link I gave you. You won't be able to, and that's how you know all of what i'm saying is the truth, cause that shows i'm really who I say I am, and not John like some of you have been saying. John and Manny would never talk to any of you the way you were spoken to ever since this fight started. Its all been me. The pictures, the messages, anything else. It hasn't been John. It hasn't been Manny. It's been me. I'm a bitch, a psycho, and any other name you can think of. Any comments you may have, leave it on here, or my talk page, not on John's. I'll stop now, and leave here and the Chatzy, but before I go, just know that you owe John and Manny an apology, since you know it wasn't them. I'm sorry for what I did. I do regret it. Category:Blog posts